Comfort For A WildCat
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Tragedy strikes, and Gabriella shows Troy she will always be there for him. Troyella. OneShot.


_Hey guys! I thought this up while I was being bored out of my skull at a dinner party thing, so, I hope it's okay!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, unfortunatly._

Gabriella Montez, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie, Jason Cross, Ryan Evans and Kelsi Neilson all stood in black in the corner of the room. They were practically silent, just surveying the room filled with people. Troy Bolton stood with his father, Jack Bolton, at the front of the room, receiving respects from people an shaking hands. Jack was nodding and conversing with people, but Troy's face remained sullen and unchanging. He didn't say anything and barely nodded when people talked to him. He had on a black suit and tie, and a white shirt, and from where Gabriella was standing, he looked incredibly hot. But that wasn't what she was focusing on at the moment. She was trying to meet his eyes from the other side of the room. She could always read his eyes. But he had only looked over at the once that afternoon, and that was when they first had come to the Bolton's house after the burial of Lucille Bolton.

"C'mon, guys, everyone's starting to leave," Taylor murmured. "We better pay our respects and go." The others nodded in agreement and walked over to where Jack and Troy stood. All except Gabriella. Something held her back, and she dwindled behind until everyone, including her friends, had left. Troy didn't seem to notice her, and immediately turned and went up the stairs to his room. Jack gave her a small, sad smile as she walked across the room.

"How is he?" She murmured, looking up the stairs.

"I don't know," Jack confessed, letting out a loud sigh. "I doubt he's doing very well—he's barely said a word to anyone." Gabriella licked her lower lip and played with a strand on her black miniskirt. It hadn't been entirely appropriate for the situation, but it was the only black skirt she had, so she had ended up wearing it. "Maybe you could get something out of him..." Jack looked at her hopefully. Gabriella nodded and started up the stairs. "Thanks!" He called after her. Gabriella walked along the hallway until she got to his door. Taking in a deep breath, Gabriella opened the door.

Troy was sitting on his bed. He had taken off his black jacket and loosened his tie. His white shirt look rumpled, but he still looked amazingly sexy. Gabriella quickly shook her head as she thought this.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey," he mumbled, still looking at the ground. Gabriella sighed, walking into the room and closing the door behind her. She crossed the room and sat down on the bed beside him, putting her hand on his knee. He stared across the room, as though he was on another planet completely. Gabriella licked her lips quickly.

"Everyone's really sorry about what happened," she began quietly. Troy managed a short nod. Gabriella bit on her lower lip nervously, not sure what to say. "Hey, I'm not going to say that I know what you're going through, coz I don't. But I'm here for you, okay? I'll always be here for you." This time, Troy looked at her for a moment. Gabriella saw the hurt and anger in his eyes before he looked away again and she sighed. "Well, I guess I'll leave then. I'll come around tomorrow," she said as she stood up. As she went to walk away, Troy's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist as he stood up.

"Stay," he murmured, looking at her intensly. Gabriella hesitated. "Please?"

"Course," she mumbled, looking up at his baby-blue eyes. They stood there for a moment, before Troy looked away, still holding her wrist.

"She's not coming back," he said bluntly. "I'm never gonna see her again...Hear her again..." Troy shook his head, as though it was too much for him to comprehend. Gabriella looked down. "And nothings going to change that!" His voice sounded suddenly angry and he looked at her with wild eyes. Gabriella swallowed hard. Suddenly, he brought his mouth down hard on hers. Gabriella kissed him firmly back, her free hand going around his neck. He released her other hand to use both hands to cup her face.

His kiss was filled with pain and desperation and Gabriella tried to keep up as he kissed her. He bit her lower lip slightly and Gabriella whimpered, but he had already moved his mouth away. His lips skimmed down her neck and nipped lightly at her collar-bone and neck. Gabriella gasped and clawed at his tee-shirt as he sucked at her sweet-spot. His mouth then left her neck and went back to her mouth. His hands went underneath her tee-shirt, and ran over her smooth skin. He pushed her backwards, so that her legs met the bed and buckled, causing both of them to tumble backwards onto the duvet.

Gabriella's hands pulled anxiously at his tee-shirt, and soon it fell on the floor, followed by her own. They wrestled for the top, but Troy was bigger and stronger and soon straddled her. He kept kissing her, as though he was afraid she was going to disappear as well. Slowly, though, he anger left him, and he fell next to her on the bed, both of them breathing heavily. Neither said anything for a while, before Gabriella turned to look at him with dark eyes.

"I'm always here for you," she murmured. He looked up at her.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

_Okay, the endings a bit sucky, but I hope you like!_

_Please review!_


End file.
